Grave's New Life SS: Ryoga's New Adventure
by Nanya
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you die? Ryoga did, but now, he wished that he never bothered with wondering. Semi-sequel one-shot to Grave's New Life


Grave's New Life 1.5: Ryoga's New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.

Notes: This is a semi-sequel to Grave's New Life. Why? Because it's not a true sequel and is just a stand-alone special. Plus, if it was a true sequel, then I'd write more for it.

* * *

Ryoga groaned as he looked at the man in front of him. The last thing he could recall was a rather vicious fight in a park, a very angry catgirl blasting him with enough magic that he could feel his bones being crushed by his muscles as they tensed at once. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He made a mental note to never fight any catgirls in the future. "Uh... Excuse me, but where am I?" Not that knowing would help him, with his sense of direction.

The man looked up from where he was sitting, a stack of papers materializing in front of him. "Let's see here," he said gruffly as he flipped through the papers.

"Uh..."

"Quiet you!" The man snapped, a dark aura flaring up around him, causing Ryoga to stumble back, combined with the darker skin tone, the long white hair and the single glowing eye, well, it was a horrible image to behold.

Seeing Ryoga nod, the white-haired man settled down and flipped through the pages some more. "Hmm... Death by catgirl, not the most pleasant thing." He chuckled, obviously amused by something. "Seems that you... oh..." he trailed off, realizing something. "Well, Natasha told me never to send people who fell into that spring to her ever again." He rolled his eye and stood up, grabbing Ryoga by the back of his clothes and hauling him over to a hole in the floor that just opened up.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Sure, kid. But, do take care, you're going to hate what's going to happen to you for awhile." Ryoga tried to fight back, really he did, but for some reason, he could feel himself getting weaker with each moment. "Oh, just remember, don't piss off the lolis while you're there."

With that, the man let go of Ryoga, who fell into a multi-colored whirlpool.

"Lord Seedle, Vampire Queen Natasha is wondering... Did you just send someone to another world, sir?"

"Hmm?" The man, Seedle, turned to see a Lich in a butler uniform. "Ah, Diggers. How may I help the former lord of the Undead Realm?"

The Lich's eyebrow would be twitching, provided he had any, at the tone that Seedle was using. The fact was that the man, no, rather, the Demon Lord in front of him could have taken over the Undead Realm at any time he had wanted to, but hadn't due to the paperwork involved. After Natasha had gotten back in charge, she had made a deal with him. It made it a lot easier to deal with people who had fallen into the idiot spring. At least that's what Natasha called it.

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, right. Queen Natasha was wondering if you had any more of those expendable helpers?"

"Hmm... None at the moment. Shouldn't take too long to get more though." The Demon Lord chuckled and walked away. "I've got to deal with something more important right now. Later."

(---)

"Dood! Hurry up, dood!"

"huh?" Groaning, Ryoga pushed himself up to his feet, feeling really weird, like his entire sense of balance was thrown off. Not to mention that he felt really light and weak. "What's going on?"

"Dood! Quiet!" A voice next to him said. Blinking, Ryoga looked around and his eyes widened, all he could see were blue penguins, wearing fanny packs on their fronts, on peg legs.

"What the heck?"

"Okay, you maggots, listen up!" A female voice spoke up, causing Ryoga to look, his eyes widening. There was a girl, who didn't look very old, with red hair, red eyes, wings and... That had to be the SKIMPIEST outfit he had EVER seen. He was just lucky that she didn't have any breasts, or he would've passed out from the blood that threatened to burst out of his nose. Still, the way her tail was curling out from under her skirt, he idly wondered if she wore anything under it, considering how short it was and how much it was being pushed up from behind...

"HEY, YOU!"

"Huh?" Ryoga pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. Look, I know I'm the Beauty Queen around here, but as a Prinny, you really shouldn't be staring at your boss so much."

Ryoga blinked. "Prinny?"

"Dood, you must be new."

"Yeah, dood, though why do you have a headband?"

"Dood, he must be special."

"More special than some flat-chested little girl." Ryoga muttered, very agitated at that moment, as he realized that he was one of the penguins that was around him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Said girl was suddenly in front of him, causing him to stumble back and fall down.

"Uh..."

"DOOD! RUN! MASTER ETNA'S GUNNA ERUPT!"

Suddenly Etna grinned, produced a spear from... Somewhere, considering her skimpy clothes, it was probably better to *not* think where she could have hidden that, before she stabbed Ryoga in the front, pulled him close to her. "So, you don't appreciate beauty when you see it?" Ryoga would've said something, but he was having a hard time breathing as Etna choked him. "Then why don't you GO FOR A SWIM!" She screamed before throwing him out the window and towards the nearest body of water.

"Dood." The other Prinnies intoned sadly, wishing well their fallen comrade.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!!" Etna screamed, a red aura filling the room around her. "GET ME SOME PUDDING!"

"DOOD!"

* * *

Okay, yes, I just crossed Grave's New Life with both Makai Kingdom and Disgaea. Both of which are games from Nippon Ichi. Great games.

Prinnies are the souls of humans who are mostly petty sinners. Most of the time, they're people who did a lot of bad things in their previous life. Sometimes, they're people who were good, but made a horrible mistake. And other times, they just royally screwed up to often.

Oh yeah, you throw them, they explode.

Just a little something I thought up in my spare time. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
